A Day in the Life of Rose
by kiwichicky1
Summary: An Average Day in the Life of Rose Hathaway as a college student Struggling with Life and her Demons. Bit of fluff.


DI was in bed I couldn't sleep shit was going downhill and I literally was spiraling into Darkness. The same darkness I had been trying so hard to stay out of and now it was staring at me straight in the face. I hated life at the moment. I had stopped texting Jay cause I'd run out of things to say that didn't involve ripping into him. I had made a pact to turn my phone off tomorrow and stay off Facebook. Let's see how well that would work aye. Jay was asking me questions trying to keep conversation flowing so I decided to keep texting him for now. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I am being woken up by my phone ringing, it was Dimitri "Hello?'' I said numbly "Oh thank god! Where are you?!" he demanded "In my bed why?'' I said slightly annoyed at his tone "because we've all been trying to get ahold of you for hours!" he said I glanced at the time 6am. "Why?!" I asked concerned "Jay rang us freaking out saying you weren't in a good place at the moment and was angry at him and he wasn't getting any answers and was worried you'd done something stupid." Dimitri said, "Well the only stupid thing I have done was trust him, big mistake." I said "Rose-" he said warning me "WHATTT-" I groaned "I know for a fact you have not been in a good place for months. This isn't helping. You can not self destruct.." he said "Why the Hell not. Its my life I'll decide if I self destruct or not." I said getting annoyed at him "That's not what I meant and you know it. I just don't want to see you hurt yourself or do something that you are going to regret later. There are a lot of people who care about you and do not want to see you get hurt or hurt yourself. You are not alone in this battle so do not think that you have to do this alone because you don't. I know you are stubborn and think you can deal with it alone but you can't you have been dealt a very shitty deck of cards, I know. At the end of the day though you are one person. Who has been through Hell and back already. It is not weak to ask for help from those around you." he said I was silent I had another call coming through Brian ''Ring me back in a couple minutes." I told Dimitiri he hung up and I answered "Hey Petal, You okay?" he asked "No." I said simply "What's happened?" he asked, "You know damn well." I said he talked for a bit then left. I got a call from Dimitri again "get your ass out of bed. Put your gym gear on and come downstairs." he said "Uh No why?" I said, "Because I am standing outside your block. We are going to do some Boxing." he said "What are you doing here?'' I asked, "Been working up here yesterday and for the next week. Now Hurry up." he said I groaned got up and changed and went downstairs and I couldn't believe it, he was we walked to my gym and went in he paid at the door and I lead him to the group room which was kind of busy. He set his bag down as I pulled the bag out. He handed he a set of boxing gloves and some new wraps. He got his own set out and some sparing mitts. Well you came prepared didn't you?" I said amused "That's because I know you." he said he had his wraps on before I got half of the first one on. He took my hand and finished the wrap he took my other hand and wrapped it up I pulled on the boxing gloves and tightened them up I stood there looking at him he held up the mitt "Go for it." he said I let loose "Channel that anger and emotion into your punches." he said "I know your angry I can see it in your eyes. Let it out!" he said getting under my skin I let my fist snap forward he wasn't prepared for a hit like that "wow, check out this chick." a few guys said walking in "Focus." Dimitri said i did a couple combinations "Okay. Okay. Hold onto that anger for a few seconds!" he said he pulled off the mitts and held the bag. "You are a scrappy fighter you fight with anger. so hit this as hard as you can. That way less likely your going to swing at me." he winked I let the anger flow and noticed he was having trouble controlling the bag I didn't care, he knew what he was getting into when he started this. "Hey Rose" someone said I paused and saw Josh the gym trainer "yeah?'' I said puffing "you have someone at reception to see you. Says its important.." he said I looked at Dimitri we went out to reception I saw Sam and a few other people I really did not want to see. "What do you want." I snapped they looked at me "Oh what, moved on already?" Sam said ''Oh for f*^k's sake." I snapped I went to leave they tried to apologize and then tried to turn it on me "That's it." I snapped I lunged for them ready to knock them out Dimitri grabbed me around the waist holding me against him "hey. No calm down.'' he said "Calm down?! You of all people are telling me to calm down? COME ON!" I said loudly we were outside Josh came out "Alright you need to leave." he said to Sam and them they had some more remarks I was ready to hit them they left and Dimitri put me down though he didn't let go of me "I suggest you let go before I hit you." I said he raised an eyebrow amused but he let me go I went back inside fuming I went back to the punching bag and I swear we spent 4 hours punching the bag and or the mitts that Dimitri wore my legs gave out from under me Dimitri caught me "feel better?" he asked "yeah, a little." I said, "Okay a lot." I admitted after he raised an eyebrow "alright, come on. Lets go get something to eat." he said offering me a hand I got up he pushed the bag back against the wall while I pulled the boxing gloves off I unwrapped my hands they were bloody we walked back to mine I had a shower and changed then he did the same I glanced at the time it was 9.30 am "So how did you get here?" I asked him as I grabbed my keys "one of the local drivers gave me a ride" he said "so why aren't you working?'' I asked "because you fulla's are having shitty weather and no-one can get into the skid site so we have 2 days off. But we have to stay here. He said as we walked into the lecture room. I found us a seat to sit in Dimitri looked around the lecture was boring as fuck Dimitri was bored "Nope. You wanted to come. You got to sit through it with me." I told him by the end of the lecture I had the day off it was also 12pm "come on, there's a couple cafes we can get lunch." I said we ate and laughed I saw a couple people from this morning "not worth it." he told me handing me more food. I watched them walk past muttering about me "This mornings boxing must have helped that temper of yours." he laughed as we put the stuff in the bin. "Hey Hey. Hey, Guess what we are doing now." I said amused "what?" he asked "Assignments!" I said he rolled his eyes at the same time I did. Amazingly enough we got them finished in just over an hour. "Hey. What's this?" he asked me showing me my computer it was the blender program. My character I was creating "Blender, It is a editing and 3d modeling program so you can make characters and stuff like that for the CGI movies. I said showing him how it works "cool." he said "so what are you making?" he asked me I pulled up the file and showed him the character I was working on Impressive." he said looking at it. It was almost finished and I was honestly so proud of it. An original character it was out of this world and It was scary it was cool. I showed him the other character I had been creating a princess of some sort "she looks like you." he said smiling I couldn't help but smile. By the end of the day I was stuffed but I had gotten a lot done. So dinner? Dimtri said I looked at him "I don't have a choice do I ?" I asked "none. None at all. Lets go." he said we took my car and went to the Speights ale house where he brought me food it was great left him at his track after that and went home to sleep he rang me the next morning to check in "yeah I'm okay. I'm literally so sore I can't move though." I laughed "Well you did pretty much try and kill me and that bag for over 3 hours 24 hours ago.'' he laughed "And who's idea was that?" I grinned through the phone "it helped didn't it?!" he said amused "yeah It did." I laughed he was working today "So where are we going for Dinner?" he said "I'm cooking because I can't afford to keep eating out." I said "I'm paying, Well actually my boss is paying.'' he said "for you yes." I said "no he pays the bill at Lone Star. for you and One other when you are away from Family for more than a day." he said "well I have class, so I am going to that." I shall text you later." I said hanging up I was walking/limping to class I walked past the gym and bumped into Josh (Gym) he wanted to make sure I was okay "yeah just been sorting out some shit. Had my mate come and help me vent that anger and frustration out even though he risked getting hit on multiple occasions." I said amused "yeah heard a few of the other members talking about this little chick beating the crap outta a guy bigger than her and he stood there and let her. Actually egging her on." he said amused "What I never said he was very smart." I laughed "yeah well from what I saw and heard Not many people would walk away from a boxing session with you uninjured." he said "yeah I'm pretty sure I did the bag and myself more damage." I laughed he let me go and told me to take it easy "NO PROMISES!" I laughed and went to class we had our presentation today we got through it and actually did pretty well. I was pretty much done for the week. Well I actually was so was Dimtri though he had to leave his truck up there he had till Monday off while his truck was being repaired so I drove him back to the Bay. We got to taupe and he looked at me "Swap over." he said to me "what?" I asked, "swap over, ill drive." he said "why?" I asked "Cause you look like you want to cry and have other shit on your mind." he said I pulled over and we swapped places he got in and we left we were just outside town we stopped in and got some food, snacks more like it…


End file.
